Best of KAT TUN
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Quelques grands moments du groupe Kat-Tun à ma sauce. A prendre au second degrés, vraiment.


**Yooo ! **

**L'histoire pour cet OS : Aoi Harker qui m'a demandée un OS sur Kat Tun. Je l'ai pondu en 3 jours !**

**Je l'ai mis dans le résumé, mais je le répéte, on est jamais trop prudent, il faut lire cet OS au second degrès. Surtout que la plus grande partie a été écrit cette nuit. Et oui, nuit blanche ! **

**/!\ Alors au cas où certaines léctrices s'aventure ici : Il y a des GROSSES INCOHERENCES ! Mais c'est fait exprès. C'était pour que mon histoire tienne la route. /!\**

**Bon, et bien sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres à la Johnny's. Enfin ça, c'était ce que pensait Koki, 19ans et depuis 5 ans dans cette agence. Il ne se doutait pas que dans quelques heures, il ferait des rencontres qui allait changer sa vie. Déjà qu'il y a quelques années il avait Johnny Kitagawa. Mais ça, c'était un souvenir qu'il voulait, plus que tout, oublier.

Il était dans la salle de détente, à lire un magasine sur les derniers chanteurs de rap du moment, quand un jeune homme, assez étrange y pénétra. Poussé par une force étrange, il l'interpella.

_«-Hey, man ! Tu cherche quelque chose ?_ Le «man» en question sursauta, et releva son visage qui s'averait parsemé de larmes.

_-Je ... Euh ... Non, ça va. _Fit l'inconnu.»

Il cacha son visage le plus rapidement possible, et en se retournant, essuya discrétement ses larmes. Koki, comprit enfin ce qui arrivait à ce jeune homme, et prit de compation se leva, et alla poser une main rassurante sur son épaule avant qu'il ne refranchisse la porte.

_«-Mec, je ... Enfin ... Sois pas gené. Je sais ça paraît con mais, on est tous passé par là._

_-De ... De quoi tu parles ? _Demanda-t-il en faisant une mine interrogative, qui aurait pût être crédible si ses larmes n'avaient pas redoublées.

_-T'as bien rencontré , non ? C'est pour ça que t'es dans cet étât._

_-Euh ouais ... Ouais mais c'était ju ... juste un entretien quoi._

_-Mec arrète, je te dis qu'on l'a tous eu. Mais rassure toi, il arrete dès qu'un nouveau arrive. Moi ça fait 5 ans qu'il a arreté, il ne l'a fait qu'une fois. Par contre, j'espère pour toi qu'il y aura des arrivées bientôt. Tu vois le mec là bas, roulé en boule dans le coin ?_ Fit-il en montrant du doigt un homme brun, au fond de la pièce, qui se balacait.  
><em>-Ouais, et ?<em>

_-Lui, c'est Jun Matsumoto. Et pour te mettre sur la voie et que tu devine pourquoi il est dans cet état, sache qu'entre son arrivé et la suivante, il y a eu presque un an et demi._»

Après que Koki ai fait cette nouvelle, il éclata de rire face à la tête de son nouvel ami qui était partagé entre le choc et la panique. Ce qui lui donnait un air de poisson tombé du bocal. Mais pouvait-t-il dire qu'ils étaient amis ? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 5 minutes. Mais Koki avait une bonne impression de ce type, qui allait avoir besoin de soutiens pour les prochains jours. Il avait eu de la chance, lui, quand il est arrivé, ils étaient deux a venir ce jour. Lui, et Jun. Autant dire que maintenant, même si il detestait Jun, il lui était quand même redevable. Oh, vous allez vous demander pourquoi il ne l'aime pas ? Juste à cause de sa tête, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais n'en avait jamais ressentis l'envie, non plus.

_«-Enfait, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Koki Tanaka._

_-Enchanté, moi c'est Junnosuke Taguchi._

_-Enchanté ? Non mais, mec, on est au 21eme siècle hein, t'es pas chez ta grand mère. Oh, et ... Si ça te dérange pas, enfait si ça te dérange je m'en fou c'est juste par politesse, je vais t'appeler Junno. Parce que sinon c'est trop long.»_

Junno allait lui répondre quand un sanglot déchirant sortit de la gorge de l'homme que Koki lui avait montré peu avant, Jun si il se souviens bien. Il vit Koki regarder l'homme recroquevié d'un air blasé, puis lancer un regard à l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte.

_«-Oh merde. Il est 16h. Et a 16h, pendant que les enfants prennent leur gouter, Jun, lui, il pleure. Tous les jours, à la même heure, pendant deux heures. C'était les heures où le convoquait dans son bureau. Tu comprends ?_ Lui expliqua Koki

_-Et on peut rien faire pour l'aider ?_

_-Ben ... Non. Enfin moi j'en ai pas envie en tout cas. Bref, si tu veux reste avec lui, moi je vais faire un tour, si tu veux tu peux venir.»_

Koki partit vers la porte juste après avoir fini sa phrase, et Junno lanca un regard à Jun avant de suivre Koki dehors. Même si Koki lui paraissait bizarre, il l'aimait bien, et ce Jun commencait à lui tapper sur le système. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et en plus il était rare qu'il n'aime pas quelqu'un.

A 18h15, Koki et Junno revinrent dans la salle de détente, et s'assirent sur le canapé où était installé Koki avant l'arrivé de son nouvel ami. Vers 19h, un nouveau fit son entré. Koki fut heureux de savoir que son ami serait libre, mais fut aussi prit automatique d'amitié envers le nouveau. Junno soupira de soulagement et lanca un regard vers le futur matyr. Il était assez grand, mais sa tête était enfantine, et striée de larmes. Cela lui rappella son arrivé à lui, et il s'avança vers le jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras.

_«-On sait ce qu'il t'a fait, celui qui est au fond de la pièce l'a vecu pendant un an et demie, toi tu peux avoir plus de chance, on va s'occuper de toi. _

_-Euh, mec, t'es un peu brusque là. Laisse le pleurer. Enfait, moi c'est Koki Tanaka, et le grand dadet sans tact c'est Jonnosuke jesaisplusquoi, mais tu peux l'appeller Junno, il aime bien_. Annonca-t-il en éloignant Junno du nouvel arrivant.

_-Junnosuke Taguchi, c'est pas dur ! Et je t'ai déjà dis que je ne supportait pas que tu m'appelle Junno ! _

_-Ouais ouais, bref, toi tu t'appelles comment ? _Fit Koki en ignorant a moitiée Junno.

_-Tatsuya Ueda._ Lanca-t-il en reniflant.

_-Ben alors, Junno, tu lui dis pas que t'es enchanté ? _Se moque Koki. _Bon par contre, Ueda, la choupette, là, ça va pas du tout ! _Annonca-t-il en retirant le chouchou bleu turquoise de sa tete.»

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se connaître d'avantage que trois autres firent leurs arrivé. Dans l'ordre Kamenashi Kazuya, Yuichi Nakamaru et Jin Akanishi.

Ils étaient tous arrivé dans le même êtat qu'Ueda et Junno. Enfait, dans le même etat que toutes les personnes arrivant dans la Johnny's. Crise de larmes, étât de choc, honte. En même temps se faire violer par son agent le premier jour, ça faisait pas du bien. Ils avaient tous ressenti cet étrange lien d'amitié qui les unissais. Même si Jin et Kame se lançaient quelques piques. Kame c'est le surnom que lui a donné Jin la premiere fois qu'il a parlé. Ils venaient tous de se présenter, Kame en dernier et Jin a sortit _«Kamenashi ça fait Kame, et Kame ça fait Tortue. Alors t'es une tortue.»_ Il pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a comprit que Jin était bizarre. Très bizarre.

Après être tous couchés, ils pensérent à des choses différentes.

Koki lui pensait encore à Jin, il se disait que la situation était bizarre, ou que ce dernier allait avoir des ennuis. Parce qu'en fait, Koki avait croisé Jin lors du casting de cet après midi. Il avait été refusé. Et là, le voilà dans la Johnny's. Le dernier qui avait eu ce ''traitement de faveur'' passait ses journées recroquevié dans la salle de détente.

Junnosuke pensait à ce qu'il ferait demain. Enfin il pensait à n'importe quoi dans l'éspoir d'oublier la douleur dont il souffrait. Il se demandait notament si la Johnny's donnait des cours de claquettes. Il avait toujours adoré ça, et avait toujours revé d'en faire. Maintenant qu'il avait 16ans et qu'il était dans une grande agence, il devait pouvoir le faire !

Ueda songeait au fait que Koki n'acceptait pas sa coiffure préférée. Il se coiffait d'une choupette tous les jours depuis ses 11ans. Chaque jour de la semaine correspondait à une couleur d'élastique. Mais Koki avait raison, il devait grandir. Il avait 16ans maintenant, il se rapprochait de l'age adulte. Les choupette, c'est fini. Et avait eu l'air d'apprecier sa coiffure, ce qui lui donnait une raison supplementaire d'arreter.

Kamenashi était en pleine reflexion sur son surnom. Kame. Tortue. Ce ... Truc large et difforme avait osé le traiter de tortue. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Foi de Kamenashi-kun. C'est pas un mome qui s'appel comme un pantalon qui allait faire la loi. Oui ils avaient le même age, et alors ? Ca ne changeait rien.

Nakamaru, lui, dormait déjà comme un bébé. Préférant oublié le plus vite possible sa rencontre avec son agent.

Jin, avait lui, connu sa premiere bouteille. La premiere fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool. Mais il avait pas fais semblant. Une bouteille entière de saké. En même temps, ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que lui n'avait pas eu les sevisse de une fois. Non, trois fois. Il avait dit qu'il était son ''petit preferé''. A ce souvenir, Il eu envie de vomir, mais parvint à se retenir. Il commenca à se maudir d'avoir bu, car il ne pouvait pas prendre de somnifère, et dut faire face à ses souvenirs avant de parvenir à dormir.

_Ca y est. Kat Tun était formé._

[**Premier concert. Cartoon Kat Tun tour II.**]

_«Les mecs ! Notre premier concert ! _Cria Ueda en courant partout dans les coulisses.»

Ca faisait vingt minutes qu'il faisait ça. Les autres membres du groupe prenaient sur eux pour ne pas lui courir après et l'étriper. Ils se disaient qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour le concert. Et pour être honnete, si ils ne stressaient pas autant, ils étaient prets à parier qu'ils coureraient avec lui. Ce fut Kame qui se dérida en premier, et qui partit rejoindre Ueda en courant. Dix minutes après, les six membres couraient dans les couloirs, les bras levés et débordant de joie.

Jin, n'étant pas d'un naturel sportif, retourna dans sa loge après près d'une heure. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Kame, faisant un sieste sur le divan. Il se sentait bizarre quand il était a proximité de Kame. Il sentait une attirance. Mais c'était bizarre à décrire. Deux jours après leur arrivé, ils avaient déjà tissé un fort lien d'amitié et avait l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Mais il se sentait aussi intimidé par lui. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été intimidé par quelqu'un, apart Johnny Kitagawa, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. En y repensant, de violents frissons parcoururent son corps. Les deux derniers mois avaient été un calvere. Tous les soirs il se faisait convoquer dans le bureau de son agent. Tous les soirs il se faisait violer. Il ne savais pas quoi faire pour faire cesser cela. Il s'entendait bien avec les membres du groupe, et revait de faire carrière dans la chanson. Mais allait-il pouvoir continuer à subir en silence sans avoir de but plus solide que ça ? Il n'en était absolement pas sure.

_«-Jin ? T'es pas resté avec les autres ?_ L'interpela Kame en se réveillant.

_-Non, j'étais fatigué. J'ai jamais été un grand coureur. T'es là depuis longtemps, toi ?_

_-Ouais, à peu près 45min. Je suis un coureur encore plus nul que toi. _

_-C'est pareil en danse, Bakame !  
>-Fais gaffe a ce que tu dis, tu pourrais le regretter un jour, Bakanishi !<em>»

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, puis partirent dans différent sujets. C'est ça qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux bizarre. De l'exterieur ils semblaient être l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de personnes ayant autant de point communs avec eux.

De leur côté, Koki, Junno, Nakamaru et Ueda s'étaient arreté pour s'asseoir sur le scene et observait l'estrade où, dans quelques heures, se trouverait leur public. Le stress commencait à monter, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient le laisser paraitre.

_«-Et si on apprenait à se connaître ? Je veux dire ... On se raconte une anecdote que peu de gens savent. Ca nous aidera à renforcer nos liens, et notre groupe ne sera que plus fort. _Suggéra Ueda.

_-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais il manque Jin et Kame,_ fit remarquer Koki.

_-Ils nous rejoindrons quand ils voudront,_ enchaina Nakamaru.

_-Bon je commence. L'endroit où je vais depuis un mois, et que je garde secret, c'est enfait un cours de claquette. Je prend des cours de claquette. Ca a toujours été mon reve. Confia Junno._

_-J'ai toujours voulu faire du rap. Depuis que j'ai 5ans je chante du rap. J'adore ça._

_-Quand j'étais petit j'avais peur de Casimir. Vous savez le gros dinosaure. J'osais pas le dire à mes parents, du coup, pensant que j'aimais bien, il me mettait la cassette tous les soirs avant que je doivent aller me coucher. J'en ai fais des cauchemards et des insomnies. Après ça a été Flunchy. Non vous moquez pas, je suis sérieux, les gars !_ Avoua honteusement Maru, alors que Koki et Junno tentaient vainement de controler leurs rires, Ueda lui, arborait une moue compatissante.

_-Moi .. Enfait.. J'ai toujours été sûre d'avoir été adopté. Mais ... Je suis aussi convaincu que mon vrai frère c'est ... Gackt Camui. Je sais, c'est con, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Donc j'essaye de lui ressembler le plus possible. _

_-Gackt ? Mais pourquoi lui ? _Demandèrent Jin et Kame en synchronisation, tandis qu'ils s'asseyèrent.

_-Ben je sais pas ... Quand je l'ai vu pour la premiere fois à la télé, j'ai ressentis une sorte de lien._»

Quelques secondes après, un membre du staff les appela et leur annonca qu'ils devaient rentourner dans leurs loges puisque le public allait bientôt rentrer. Ils avaient une loge pour deux. Koki et Junno, Nakamaru et Ueda, Kame et Jin. Ils s'étaient placé par affinité. Enfin pour les premiers en tout cas. Pour une raison qui leur echapait même a eux, Jin et Kame faisait croire à tout le monde qu'ils se supportaient difficilement. C'était comme un jeu entre eux. Tous les six firent une sieste d'une heure, et s'échaufèrent pendant l'heure suivante. Ensuite, il entrèrent enfin en scène.

[**...**]

Une heure après le concert, tous les membres étaient déjà dans leurs chambres, épuisés. Jin et Kame, eux, étaient allongés cote à cote sur le lit, parlant de leur futur carrière, ainsi que du concert qui venait de se passer.

_«-J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai fais !_ Rigola Jin.

_-Tu m'as mis au défi !_ Se justifia Kame en se redressant sur ses avants-bras.

_-Et si je te remet au defi de faire une danse auss osé que celle là pendant chaques concert de chaques tournées, tu le relève ?_ Riposta Jin en se placant sur son flanc gauche.

_-Bien sur ! _

_-Marché conclu.»_

Cédant à la tentation, Kame fondit sur les lèvres de Jin, et leurs langues vinrent vite se livrer une lutte acharner pour dominer. Ils se laissèrent absorber par ce baisé, et Kame poussa lentement Jin sur le dos, de façon à le chevaucher. Jin fit lentement glisser ses mains du visage de son amour au bas de son tee shirt puis lui enleva avec douceur, une fois le tee shirt balancé à l'autre bout de la chambre, Kame entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Jin, embrassant ou léchant chanque parcelle de peau dévoilé au fur et à mesure. Une fois tous les boutons ouverts, Kame continua son ascenssion jusqu'à la bouche de son amant, et retira enfin la chemise après que Jin se soit cambré, gardant le contact grâce à leurs bouches. Kame ne perdit pas de temps, et guida ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Jin, il commenca à defaire la boucle quand il sentit une main le retenir. Jin rompit le contact de leurs lèvres et baissa la tête.

_«-Je ... Je ne suis pas ... Je peux pas. J'y arrive pas. Désolé. _Souffla-t-il difficilement.

_-Hey, t'en fais pas. On est pas pressé, okay ?_

_-T'es sure ? Je m'en veux, je nous laisse partir jusque là .. je voulais vraiment mais là ..  
>-Hey, oui je suis sûre. Ecoute, on va faire quelque chose. On ne passera ce cap que le jour où tu sera pret, et qu'on sera sure de nos sentiments. Ca te va ?<em>

_-Oui, c'est parfait. Mais t'es sure que ça te dérange pas ?_

_-Ouaip !_»

Kame se leva ensuite, embrassant rapidement et chastement Jin au passage, soufflant aussi un _«Bakanishi»_ qui lui valu une claque à l'arriere de la tete, et qui le fit rire, puis il partit prendre une douche. _Froide de préférance._

Jin, lui, venait de comprendre quelque chose. C'était lui. C'était Kame son but solide pour survivre à tout ce que lui faisait subir Johnny.

[**Queen of Pirates. Retour à la Johnny's après le premier concert de la tournée.**]

_«-T'aurais du faire attention ! A peu de choses près t'aurais pu le casser ! _Hurla Ueda avant de foncer dans sa chambre.

_-J'ai pas fais exprès ! _S'époumona Junno en tentant de se justifier._ Va falloir que je te le repete combien de fois ? Si tu veux pas prendre de risque, t'as qu'a pas le porter pendant les concerts !»_

Quelques mois plus tôt, les Kat Tun avaient participé à une émission télévision à laquelle Gackt Camui participait aussi. Le reve d'Ueda se réalisait enfin. Et quand Gackt lui offrit son collier, il avait frolé l'hyperventilation. Depui, il ne le quittait que pour dormir où pour se laver. Et ce soir, pendant une choré, Junno s'est accroché au fameux collier. Ca a suffit pour faire craquer Ueda qui ne voulait pas se calmer depuis.

Nakamaru se dirigea vers la chambre, pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. En même temps, c'était aussi sa chambre. Ils partageaient les chambres, comme les loges. Junno et Koki ensemble ainsi que Ueda et Nakamaru, Jin et Kame. Ses deux derniers étaient toujours dans leur jeu, mais ils se donnaient tellement a fond, que quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Désormais, ils étaient tout deux pratiquement sure de ressentir des sentiments pour l'autre.

Les 4 jeunes hommes partirent dans la salle de détente, discuter un peu du concert avant d'aller se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Nakamaru et Ueda, la discussion était très calme. Maru savait parfaitement comment le calmer. Ueda était adorable, gentil avec tout le monde. Mais il avait des valeurs, et même si n'importe qui penserait qu'il s'était énervé pour rien, Maru, lui, savait que ce collier avait énormément d'importance pour Ueda, et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il se soit emporté ainsi. Ueda n'était pas énervé contre Junno, il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il avait juste eu peur. Ce collier était devenu un de ses biens les plus précieux, et il s'en voulait à lui même de ne pas avoir pensé à le laisser dans sa loge avant d'entrer en scene. Mais désormais, il considérait ce collier comme porte-bonheur.

_«-Ca va mieux ?_ Lui demanda Maru.

_-Ouais ... Je vais me reposer et je m'excuserai auprès de Junno demain matin. _

_-D'accord p'tit frère. Bonne nuit._

_-Bonne nuit»_

Ueda se glissa rapidement sous sa couvertude, en s'enroulant dedans, tandis que Nakamaru sortit rapidement de la chambre, disant à Ueda qu'il revenait dans cinq minutes. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de détente et trouve, comme il s'y attendait, Kame, Jin, Koki et Junno.

_«-Junno, Ueda s'en veut. Il en avait pas après toi, mais après lui. Il m'a dit qu'il viendra s'excusait auprès de toi demain, on est fatigué, on va dormir._

_-T'en fais pas, mec, on est habitué à son caractère, je lui en veux pas non plus. Bonne nuit à vous deux, _lui sourit Junno.

_-Bonne nuit, _s'exclamèrent les trois autres, en coeur.

_-Bonne nuit les gars, _sourit-il en regagnant sa chambre.»

En rentrant, il put constater que le peu de temps qu'il s'était absenté avait suffit à Ueda pour s'endormir, il éteind la lumière, et se coucha à son tour.

Il pensait à Ueda, ils étaient des frères. Chacun connaissait l'autre mieux que personne. Ils passaient souvent des soirées entières à se raconter leurs vies, partageant plusieurs anecdotes plus ou moins honteuse. Ils connaissaient tous les secrets de l'autre. De vrais frères. Malgrès ses sourire lancé à tout bouts de champs, Ueda avait un passé difficile. Des parents qui l'ignorait, ou alors quand ce n'était pas le cas, qui le rabaissait. Il en avait énormement souffert, et en souffre encore. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il était adopté et que Gackt était son frère.

Ueda s'énervait facilement aussi. Il fallait le caresser dans le sens du poil. Et ça, malheureusement, il n'y avait que Maru qui savait le faire. Ce qui fait qu'il passait souvent des soirées entières à le calmer. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il préférait de loin passé le bonnes soirées avec le groupes au complet, et ensuite parler de choses et d'autres avec son frère, dans leurs lits. Heureusement ses soirées là existaient aussi.

Puis, après l'incident du collier, le premier concert de cette tournée c'était très bien passé. La suite s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, Nakamaru se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

[**Après concert. Break the records.**]

Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Absolument rien. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils si proche ? Pourquoi Koki était autant dépendant du sourire de Junno ? Pourquoi Junno, qui avait toujours aimé la musique classique, passait son temps à demander à Koki de lui chanter un morceaux de rap. Ils n'avaient pas la reponse à leurs questions, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient heureux ainsi, alors c'était parfait.

Le concert s'était passé à merveille. Les blagues de Maru et Koki avaient eu du succès contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Il avait reussi à enchainer ses choré, assuré sur son solo. Ueda aussi d'ailleurs, son solo avait été superbe. Junno avait toujours admiré sa voix. Si il pouvait choisir, Junno prendrait l'apparence et le caractère d'Ueda. Il le trouvait simple. Et à partir du moment où on vivait simplement, on était parfait. Quan à Kame et Jin, ils étaient les préféré des fans. Ils avaient donc assurés.

Koki, lui, si il devait prendre l'apparence et le caractère d'un autre membre de Kat Tun, il chosirait Junno. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il admirait son ami. Il savait faire tant de choses. Même si il ne s'en randait pas compte. Koki lui ne savait que rapper. Et un minimum danser. En même temps, ça faisait près de 4ans qu'on les forçait à prendre des cours. Seul Kame avait encore des problèmes à ce niveau. Il se faisait d'ailleurs charier par les autres membres à cause de ça. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il était quasiment sure que lui et Jin cachait quelque chose. Il y avait des regards qui ne trompait pas. Koki n'avait pas encore mis la main sur quoi, mais il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Après ça ne le regardait pas, si ils ne voulaient pas leur en parler,soir, mais il ésperait quand même, qu'un jour, ils leur fasse assez confiance pour se confier.

Le groupe venait juste de rentrer d'un concert. Ils ne s'en lasseraient jamais. Cette foule déchénée. L'ambiance familiale. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux qu'une tournée. C'était revitalisant. Quand ils partaient en concert, ils laissaient leurs problèmes dans les loges. Junno et Koki étaient donc dans leur chambre, tout le monde était partit se coucher, de toute façon. Ils s'assirent sur leurs lits et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Koki se souvenait comme d'hier de l'arrivé de Junno. Il avait maintenant mis le doigt sur ce sentiment qu'il avait ressentis quand il avait vu Junno pour la premier fois. La protection. Il désirait le protéger, de tout. Et il avait commencé en essuyant directement un échec avec le fait que Johnny l'est violé. Depuis il se comprtait comme un second père avec Junno. Et jusqu'ici Junno ne s'en était pas plaind, au contaire.

En parlant de Johnny, Jun avait mystérieusement disparu depuis quelques mois. Personne ne savait où il était. Il envoyait juste quelques lettres de temps en temps, pour dire qu'il allait bien, et pour prendre des nouvelles de son ancien groupe. Quand il avait su que Jun avait enfin eu le courant de se reprendre et de s'enfuir, Koki avait enfin ressenti du respect envers lui. Au fond de lui, voir un de ses camarades dans cet etat lui faisait du mal. Surtout quand il se disait que ça aurait pu etre lui. Mais cela n'était pas important. Désormais, Johnny avait une autre victime, et tant que ça ne touchait pas sa génération, Koki ne s'en souciait pas. C'était peut etre égoïste, mais si on commence à vouloir régler les problèmes de tout le monde, on était pas sortit.

Koki décida de dormir, après s'etre rendu compte que Junno ne l'avait pas attendu pour ça.

[**Annonce & départ de Jin**]

_«-Tu quoi ? _Criairent Koki, Junno, Ueda et Nakamaru en même temps.

_-Je pars aux Etats-Unis. Demain. _Annonca le frisé.

_-Mais ... Comment tu ... Non ... Euh ... Kame, dis quelque chose, toi ! _S'écria Ueda.

_-J'ai rien à dire. Si il veut partir, qu'il parte. _Lanca Kame, lentement alors qu'il était avachis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide.

_-Comment ça «Si il veut partir qu'il parte» ? Mais non ! Enfin, tu nous laisse ? Ca t'a pas suffit une fois, hein ?_ S'enerva Koki en plaquant Jin contre un mur. _Je te previens, refléchis bien. Parce que si tu pars, tu reviendra pas. On s'est déjà fait avoir une fois, tu recommencera pas._

_-C'est bon, lache moi. Tu te prend pour qui toi ? Tu crois tout savoir, mais mec, t'es au courant de rien ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Alors ne me juge pas, ne me donne pas d'ordre et surtout, ne me menace pas !_ Risposta le dernier en lancant une droite à son agresseur.»

C'est à ce moment là que Kame se décida à réagir, et ceintura Jin en le reculant, tandis que Junno retenait Koki. Kame amena son ami en dehors de la pièce, et une fois qu'un mur séparait les deux bagarreurs Jin se détendit et se laissa entrainer par Kame dans la salle de détente. Ils y passaient leurs journées, tous les 6.

Kame était au courant depuis longtemps du départ de Jin. Il en connaissait aussi les raisons. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réagis quand Jin avait fait son annonce officielle au groupe. Même si l'entendre comme ça, lui avait fait mal. Car Jin était devenu plus que son meilleur ami, plus que son frère. Ils n'arrivaient pas a définir leur relation, donc ils essayaient de le cacher au maximum. Faisant même croire qu'ils avaient du mal a se supporter. Jusqu'ici ça avait plutot bien marché et vu que demain ils seraient séparés, ils n'y auraient pas de danger. En pensant à ça, Kame sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux devenir humide.

_«-Hey, non ! Pleure pas ! Arrete ! _Chuchotta Jin en lui essuyant ses larmes

_-Ca sera totalement différent quand tu sera parti. Je m'y ferais pas._

_-Hey, je serais pas mort, le téléphone, les cartes, lettres, et l'avion éxistent. Ou l'hélicoptère, t'aime ça , non ?_ Blagua Jin, qui reussit à arracher un rire à Kame.

_-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que .._

_-Oh arrête ! Ah chaque fois qu'on joue à faire semblant tu nous le fais ton hélicoptère !»_

Alors qu'ils riaient, ils virent leurs amis s'avancer vers eux.

_«-Kame, tu peux venir, on doit te montrer un truc._ Lanca Nakamaru.»

Non, vous ne revez pas, Nakamaru n'a jamais su être discret. Kame se leva en soupirant, et lanca un regard compatissant à Jin, lui pressa l'epaule et le laissa parler avec Koki. Les 4 autres ne restèrent pas loin au cas où une autre bagarre éclatèraient. Au bout d'une demie heure, et aucun incident à déclarer, ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, évitant avec soin le sujet du départ de Jin.

Vers 23h, aucun des membres ne trouvaient de sujet de conversation. Ils restèrent donc dans le silence, mais un silence paisible. Ils profitaient juste de leur dernière soirée ensemble.

_«-J'ai une idée._ Intervint Nakamaru._ On pourrait jouer à faire semblant ?_

_-Jin va nous faire l'excès de vitesse, Kame l'hélicoptère et toi le champignon à l'envers ... Vous faites toujours la même chose. _Se moqua Junno.

_-Oh je voulais juste essayer de nous occuper._

_-Akanishi, souhaite te voir._ Claqua sechement un de leurs supérieurs qui venait d'entrer.»

Jin & Kame se figèrent aussi discrément qu'ils le pouvaient, mais la panique dans leurs yeux était visible pour tous. Et même si ils ne disaient rien, les 4 autres membres savaient que même avec les nouvelles arrivés, Johnny n'avait jamais laché Jin. Jin se leva lentement et partit tremblant après avoir lancé un regard, qu'il voulait rassurant, à Kame.

_C'était la dernière fois. Il partait aux USA demain midi. Et si il le retrouvait là-bas ? Si son agent tenait à le suivre ? ... Non c'est totalement stupide. Il a son agence à gérer, il ne ferait tout de même pas ça._ Enfin, il l'espèrait. Maintenant il n'avait plus honte. Ca faisait près de 10ans qu'il le subissait. Le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait maintenant, était de la lassitude. Constament. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Jin s'était forgé une carapace pour que personne ne voit sa souffrance, il prenait un air blasé tout le temps, sauf quand il était avec Kame. C'était le seul à le connaître vraiment, à avoir percé son secret. Et Jin savait que si il tenait le coup, c'était en grande partie grace à lui. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, il passait des heures à pleurer dans ses bras, ou alors quelques fois il était vraiment lui. A rire pour un rien, sortir des blagues nases, mais ils étaient heureux ensemble. Il était heureux. Mais jamais il n'avourait ça à Kame.

[**...**]

L'ambiance était retombé dans la salle de détente. Déjà qu'elle était pas super, mais là, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un venait de mourir. Ne supportant pas de rester là les bras croisé, Kame se leva et partit à toute vitesse dans leur chambre. Il savait très bien ne rien pouvoir faire directement pour aider Jin. Pour faire césser tout cela. C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient trouvé l'idée que Jin parte loin. Enfin, ils s'étaient aussi inspiré de l'idée de Jun. Et même si ça lui faisait mal, il était heureux parce que Jin finirait par aller mieux.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il sortit une valise de sous son lit. Il la posa sur le bureau, avec deux chaises face à face, qui était à l'opposé de la porte, sous la fenetre, tandis que les deux lits longeaient la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit deux verres à pieds, deux shooters, deux chope de bieres et deux verres à wisky. Il referma la valise, et la remis à sa place. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son ami et fit le même procédé mais cette fois il en sortit une bouteille de Tequila, deux bouteilles de vins et une bouteille de wisky. Il remit la valise sous le lit et se dirigea vers leur armoire, qui était à gauche du bureau, et en sortit un énorme bidon de bière pression qu'il posa par terre le temps de rapprocher une des tables de nuit, et de poser le bidon dessus.

Il remplit un shooter de Tequila et de Schwepps, posant un quartier de citron à coté, puis le plaça à l'opposé de lui, sur la table. Il servit ensuite deux verres de vin, mais ne toucha pas au sien, et partit s'allonger sur son lit en attendant.

C'était toujours pareil. Il en avait prit l'habitude. Au début il s'énervait souvent contre Jin, qui se prenait pratiquement une cuite tous les soirs, mais au bout de quelques mois, c'est lui qui lui préparait son premier verre. L'alcool était le seul moyen que Jin avait trouvé pour survivre à ce qu'il subissait. Alors si il pouvait l'aider au moins comme ça, il n'hésitait pas. Maintenant il buvait même avec lui.

Des pas précipités dans le couloir, la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement puis qui claque, une tornade noir traversant la chambre aida Kame a se redrésser et se lever. Jin était rentré, et avait même fini son shooter avant que Kame ne se soit levé.

_«-Merci._ Souffla le frisé en se laissant tombé sur la chaise.

_-Pas de quoi, tu le sais bien._ Lui répondit Kame en le rejoingnant en en buvant sa première gorgé de vin.

-_C'était la dernière. Enfin.»_

Kame se demanda si la phrase de son ami était une affirmation ou une question. Il n'étais sure de rien. Personne ne savait de quoi était vraiment capable Johnny Kitagawa. Personne. Mais apart Kame et Jin, personne d'autre ne savait où Jin allait, précisement. Kame arreta ses pensées en voyant des larmes rouler le long des joues de celui qu'il aimait. Il était habitué, mais à chaque ça lui brisait le coeur. Et à chaque fois il se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Jin était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant son verre, quand il sentit des bras le serrer, et le soulever. Il fut soudain prit de panique, et se débatit. Il entendait une voix mais ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il était pourtant sure qu'il y a quelques secondes il était avec Kame, pas avec lui. Il s'inquiétait maintenant pour Kame, peut etre qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose. La voix devint encore plus forte, il criait. La panique augmentant encore, Jin se débatit avec plus de vigueur. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sous lui. Un matelas. Jin trouva la force de crier, de crier à l'aide, pour Kame. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais l'autre voix était tellement forte qu'elle couvrait ses appels à l'aide. Tout à coup, il sentit sa joue le bruler. Johnny ne l'avait jamais frapper. Le seul l'ayant déjà fait était ...

_-Kame ? _Souffla-t-il après s'etre un minimum calmé, tandis que son ami le serrait de toute ses forces dans ses bras.

_-Désolé, mais tu refaisais une crise. J'ai pas arreté de te crier que c'était moi, mais tu ne m'entendais pas. J'ai pas eu d'autre choix._ Kame s'était redressé et caressait de son index sa joue.

_-Merci. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que c'était lui, qu'il t'avait fais du mal et ... J'ai paniqué et ... _Le corps de Jin était parcouru de sanglots alors qu'il s'accrochai de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Kame, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, continuant à pleurer.

Il sentit des larmes tomber dans son cou quelques secondes plus tard, il savait que quand il pleurait, ça faisait mal à Kame, mais il en avait besoin, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Il avait aussi confiance en les autres membres du groupe, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'irait pas pleurer dans les bras de Koki, ni'rait pas boire avec Junno, ne se confirait pas à Ueda et ne dormirait pas avec Nakamaru. Quoique, c'était peut etre un des seul point commun qu'il avait avec. Bref, là n'était pas le sujet. La relation entre Kame et Jin était ... Fusionnelle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jin fut enfin calmé, et après être resté quelques temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre et en silence, ils se relevèrent et allèrent s'asseoir pour feter leurs derniers instants, comme il se doit.

Ils burent les deux premiers verres en silence, mais quand Kame manqua de tomber de sa chaise alors qu'il était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, Jin ne put retenir son rire, et a cause de l'alcool ne parvint à s'arreter qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Kame, lui, tentait de l'intimider avec un regard noir, pour qu'il arrête de se moquer. En réfléchissant, ça devait plus être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arreter. Le problème avec Jin, c'est que son rire est contagieux, Kame ne tarda donc pas à le rejoindre dans son fou-rire.

A partir de là, ils dirent blagues sur blagues, et passèrent surement la meilleure soirée de leur vie. Surtout qu'avant de dormir, ils s'étaient permis de faire ce qu'ils n'avaient, jusqu'alors, jamais fait. Ils avaient couchés ensemble. Ca avait était extraordinaire, magique ... Bon. Après ça, ils s'étaient endormis nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Kame se réveilla en premier, et resta silencieux, regardant le visage de son amour, éclairé par un faible rayon du soleil. Il était magnifique. Il l'avait toujours était, mais le voir comme ça, après cette nuit, le rendait encore plus beau. Une de ses mèches tombait sur ses yeux, Kame lui replaca dévoilant le visage parfait de son amant. Il était épaté de la force de Jin, après tout ce que Johnny lui avait fait, il avait pas eu peur. Enfin il avait du lui répéter plusieurs fois que c'était lui avant que Jin se laisse aller, mais au final, ils avaient tout les deux pris du plaisir.

Leur relation était maintenant définie. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient toujours dis que le jour où ils seraient sûre de leurs sentiments, ils pourraient passer le cap. Le problème était que dans moins de 6h, Jin serait partit. A cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrenet aux yeux, mais il chassa ses pensées déprimante quand son ... petit ami soupira, et se raprocha de lui en dormant. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kame tandis qu'il entreprit de caresser doucement celui de Jin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jin se mit à sourire, et Kame sut qu'il venait de se réveiller. Jin avait toujours été très chatouilleux.

_«-Bonjour, _lanca Kame en souriant.

_-Non._

_-Dequoi non ?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas un bon jour. Je dois partir_. Soupira Jin

_-Je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Pense à toi, tu ne peux pas continuer._

_-Tu réussira à tenir ? Promet moi qu'on va se revoir. Que ce n'est pas un adieu._

_-Je te le promets. Je viendrais te voir à chaques fois que je le pourrais. Mais toi, promet moi que tu ne viendras jamais ici. Que tu ne prendra pas ce risque._

_-Je te le promets.»_

Prit d'une envie soudaine, Jin posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'il avait aimé au premier regard. D'abord surpris, Kame finit par se laisser entrainer et mouva ses lèvres en suivant Jin. Leurs lèvres se quittérent quelques minutes plus tard, puis ils partirent se préparer chacun de son coté, et en silence.

[**...**]

Ca faisait une demie heure qu'ils étaient là, assis sur les sièges inconfortable de l'aeroport de Tokyo. Ils étaient tous les six dans leurs pensées.

Au bout de plusieurs instants de réflexion, Jin et Kame avaient acceptés que les autres membres viennent à condition qu'ils ne disent à personne la vrai déstination de Jin. Après tout, ils étaient un groupe, une équipe. Ils devaient passer le maximum de temps ensemble. Profiter de chaques instants.

_«Les passagers du vol à déstination du vol pour Los Angeles, sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numero 4.»_

Ca y est, la sentense était tombée. Ils devaient se séparer. Jin partait. Le groupe perdait un membre. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. Espérant que Jin change d'avis et leur dise «_Allez, on rentre_» et Jin, lui, ne voulant simplement pas les quitter. Il sentit une pression sur son genoux, et vit que c'était la main de Kame, il se souvenu de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques heures plus tot et se décida à se lever. Koki, Junno, Ueda et Nakamaru redréssèrent leurs têtes comme un seul homme, l'éspoir les envahissant, mais ils furent bien déçu en voyant Jin, la tête baissé.

_«-Bon, les mecs .. Je dois y aller ..._

_-Bonne chance, man. _Lui lanca Koki en lui faisant une acollade.  
><em>-Prend soin de toi, surtout. <em>Continua Junno, prenant la place de Koki.

_-Tiens nous au courant de ta vie là-bas,_ enchaina Nakamaru avec un simple signe de tête.

_-Tu vas me manquer, Jinou !_ Fini Ueda en sautant dans les bras de Jin.»

Jin du prendre une forte inspiration pour ne pas craquer, puis releva son regard sur la seule personne ne lui ayant pas encore dit au revoir. Kame, sentant tout les regards sur lui, passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui avaient roulés silencieusement sur ses joues. Il se leva brusquement et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Jin à grands pas, pour enfin le plaquer contre son torse. Il le serra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, et sentit Jin faire le même.

«_-Je t'aime. _Glissèrent-ils en même temps dans l'oreille de l'autre.»

Le vol de Jin fut de nouveau appellé, et il partit avec un dernier regard et sourire. Kame attendit quelques minutes, planté au même endroit avant de craquer. Ils s'étaient dis je t'aime. Mais juste avant leur séparation. Comment pourrait-il continuer en ayant perdu son plus grand repère ?

_**Hachikô.**_


End file.
